


Teacher (Namjoon x Reader) *Smut*

by Sugaismybabyboy



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaismybabyboy/pseuds/Sugaismybabyboy





	Teacher (Namjoon x Reader) *Smut*

“Y/N, Do you know why I asked you stay after today?” Namjoon asked. The classroom was empty and it was only the two of you. Despite knowing exactly why he asked me to stay after class, I replied with a no.

“No” I reply shakily. There was a moment of silence and I looked up at him to see that the corners of his mouth had twitched upwards, as if my fear had given him some kind of pleasure. 

“Y/N, I think you know. Don’t Lie to me” He said his eyes not leaving mine. I just stayed silencent. “So, your not going to admit it” He said leaning back in his chair. I continued to stare at the ground and stay silent. “Give me your phone” He said. I looked up at him concerned. He held out his hand, waiting for you to obey him. He knew I could never say no to him. I reached in your pocket and handed him my phone. A few seconds had passed and he handed my phone back and had the photos I had sent him earlier. My face went pale.

“Y/N, what did I say about teasing me like that, especially at work. If another teacher saw that I could be arrested.” He said sitting back up in his chair. “I’m sorry” I mumble. “What?” he ask, pretending he can’t hear you. “I’m sorry, Mr. Kim” I said silently louder. He let out a long sigh. “Y/N, I love you, but that alone is dangerous. If anyone found out, everything would be ruined. I would lose my job and your family and friends would push you away, plus you probably lose your scholarship. I don’t think you realize how pissed I am at you right now.” He paused for a moment and looked down at the ground as I let out a slight whimper. He looked back up at me and spoke “Come over here” He said. I looked up at him confused. “ You heard me. Stand up and come here”.

You obeyed at walked over to the other side of the desk as he turned to face you again. “On your knees” He demanded. Again you obeyed and immediately knew what was next. He reached down and palmed my face. “Number one, I thought I made it very clear that when we are alone you are not to call me Mr. Kim. Number two you have been a very bad girl. Do you know what that means?” He said his soft becoming softer and less intense. “Yes” I replied. “Yes, what?” He said. 

I let out a slight sigh “Yes, daddy” I said my entire face blushing. Namjoon smirks “You look so cute when you're embarrassed” He says running his finger through my hair. “ Now, baby girl. You upset me, and I know you don’t want me to be upset right? “He asked. I shook my head and he smiled “That's what I thought. Now, I’m going to have to punish you but first I need you to make me feel good again.” He said removing his pants. He removed his belt and put it on his desk and looked at me and smirked “I’m gonna need that later” he said causing me to feel the blood rush to my cheeks and my face to burn. He pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees and leaned towards you again and cupped you face and lightly pulled you up to re-adjust my position on the floor so that I’m slightly taller than I was before. I lean forward, my hair laying across his thigh. I inch closer and closer until finally, my lips close around the tip of his shaft. Saliva slowly trailing down his hard member, Namjoon grabs a fist full of your hair as my tongue across the slit of his shaft causing his to buck his hips upward slightly. 

“Good girl” he groans out deeply as I take more of him my mouth “ You look so good, with your pretty pink lips wrapped around daddy's cock.” I quicken my pace and he sits back in his chair and closes his eyes. He continues to let out low groans and I try to keep my composure, my heart beating quickly with arousal as something warm, wet, and salty fills my mouth. He bucks his hips one last time filling my mouth completely. I swallow and look up at him, he lets go of my hair and signals me stand up. I obey and he stands up as well and he grabs my arms and pulls me close to him. I look up at him at he begins removing my skirt, but I don’t react. He slowly removes all my clothes our eyes on each other the entire time. 

He reaches his hand out a grabs his belt off his desk, and in a quick moment I’m being roughly slammed against the desk. I feel him gently lay his chest on my back as he whispers in my ear. “Now, baby girl as much as I love to hear you scream, we can’t get caught so I suggest you try and stay quite”. I feel his body lift up and the next moments are silent. Suddenly I felt leather belt hit against my back, I gasp in pain and wait for a second hit. I bite my lip as the pain of the second hit runs through my body, he begins lightly stroking my body with the belt. I know there's more so I continue to wait until I’m whipped again. I’m hit a 3rd time and I whine out loudly, forgetting the command from earlier. Namjoon quickly drops the belt and turns me over putting his hand over my mouth. He looks at the door nervously for a moment before looking back at me. He looked at me with anger for a moment before kissing me intensely, his tongue slips inside my mouth. His hands move to my hair and his lips move to my neck before he breaks the kiss. “Maybe the belt was a bit too much” He said pulling me up and making me sit up on the desk.


End file.
